


Pesadelos

by allec_rameht



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Nick, M/M, Nightmares, Shounen-ai, kid!Alex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Alex acabara de ter o pior de seus pesadelos".
Relationships: Nick O'Malley/Alex Turner





	Pesadelos

**Author's Note:**

> Beta - reader: Lana

Alex acabara de ter o pior de seus pesadelos. Sonhara que os vultos negros que o perseguiam constantemente haviam capturado seu melhor amigo: Nick.

Em seus plenos dez anos de idade, Alex tinha sonhos sombrios e assustadores que deixavam o pequeno garoto magrelo enegrecido.

Alex levantou seu corpo pequeno e esquelético da cama, deixando o lençol e cocha branca cair no chão de carpete. O pequeno andou até a cama do amigo e cutucou-lhe os ombros que estavam descobertos pela chocha fofa. Nick murmurou algo e abriu seus olhos pesados pelo sono, vendo uma pequenina silhueta a sua frente. Limpou a garganta com um som engraçado e tentou falar alto, mas em vão; tentou outra vez, murmurando um ‘o que aconteceu?’. O menor fitou o amigo e resumiu seu medo em uma pequena e significativa palavra: ‘Pesadelo’. Nick deu um sorriso amigável e se rastejou para trás, dando espaço para que o outro pudesse se acomodar em sua cama. E assim o fez.

— Que pesadelo? — perguntou Nick, com a voz embargando de sono.

— Sonhei com aqueles vultos — respondeu tremulamente.

— O que eles te fizeram, no sonho?

— Nada. Penso até que não me viram, mas eles te fizeram algo.

— É?

— É, eles te levaram embora... — contou Alex de forma desesperadora, e depois fez uma pausa. — Para longe de mim — completou.

Nick nunca soubera o quão importante era para o menor, pois sempre o vira com seu outro amigo, Jamie. Alex estava sempre com Jamie, sempre brincava com Jamie, e às vezes até sentia que ele preferia Jamie ao invés dele próprio.

— Isso não vai acontecer, Alex. — Tentou reconfortar abraçando-o. Envolveu seus bracinhos um pouco gordinhos em volta da cintura alta e magra, e aproximou seu rosto na nuca do garoto, roçando assim, a pontinha do nariz com os pequenos fios de cabelos que repousavam e caiam sobre a nuca do rapaz. Alex tremeu. — Está com frio? Se quiser eu peço ‘pra mamãe pegar um cobertor pra gente.

— Não, não, está tudo bem, eu só senti um negócio engraçado.

— Que negócio engraçado? — perguntou Nick, já mais acordado do que antes.

— Sei lá. É como se, do nada, aparecesse muitos dinossauros dentro da minha barriga

— Mas, se tivesse dinossauros na sua barriga, você não ia explodir? Porque eles são muito grandes, sabe.

—Isso é. — Alex soltou uma risada baixa e inocente. Desta vez foi Nick quem sentiu os dinossauros.

— Alex.

— Oi?

— Eu acabei de sentir os dinossauros.

— Ah, é?

— Hunhum — afirmou Nick, que apertou mais o abraço, fazendo Alex apoiar suas mãos sobre as mãos do colega, abrindo um sorriso cheio de dentes. — E então, já esqueceu daquele seu pesadelo maluco?

— Acho que sim.

— Ok, mas esqueça porque ninguém vai me separar de você.

— Nem os dinossauros?

— Nem eles.

— Promete?

— Sim — respondeu com uma pontada de felicidade em sua voz.

— Ok, então. Hey! Espere aí, deixa-me virar.

Alex puxou as mãos de Nick e se virou desajeitadamente, fazendo o lençol e a cocha enrolarem junto com seu corpo. Alex levantou o seu corpo o suficiente para puxar os lençóis que estavam embaixo dele, para poder cobrir tanto a si quanto a Nick.

Alex tentou olhar para os olhos pequenos e inocentes do amigo, mas a escuridão não permitia. Nick repousou sua mão em sua cintura, deixando-a lá e começando a fazer uns carinhos com o dedão, que fazia a blusa branca subir de leve e deixar uma pequena parte descoberta pelo pijama. Alex segurou a mão livre de Nick, apertando levemente.

Alex nunca fora um menino carinhoso. Sua mãe vivia reclamando que não lhe dava beijos ou abraços. Fora que se sentia extremamente desconfortável quando as pessoas lhe demonstravam afeto. Exceto Nick. Nick sempre fora sua exceção.

Nick mexeu-se na cama, aproximando um pouco mais do amigo, aconchegando seus pés um no outro. Alex sempre gostava quando ficavam assim, pois Nick era a pessoa mais confortável e agradável de se estar e tocar. Sentia-se total e completamente seguro.

Nick aproximou seu rosto no de Alex e fez um biquinho, beijando com um estalo alto a ponta do nariz do amigo, que riu ao gesto. Depois se acomodaram, aproximando-se ainda mais, deixando a pontinha gélida dos seus narizes roçarem uma na outra. Novamente os dinossauros invadiram seus estômagos causando mil e uma sensações que nunca sentiram na vida.

— Mamãe fala que não é normal dormir assim com outra pessoa — comentou Nick.

— Mas eu tive pesadelo, e a minha mamãe não ‘tá aqui pra me abraçar, então eu acho que pode ficar assim, né?

— Não sei — respondeu vagarosamente.

— Você é quentinho — disse Alex, sentindo seu rosto abrasar rapidamente.

— Sou?

— Hunhum — murmurou.

— Obrigado. E, você é magrinho, mas é legal de se apertar — respondeu, sentindo seu coraçãozinho pequeno começar a bater mais lento.

— Ah, obrigado.

— De nada.

Suspiraram. Parecia que o assunto acabara de fugir de sua mente, dando espaço para o medo dos vultos levarem Nick para longe de Alex. Arrepiou-se, de repente. Nick sentiu o menor tremer em seus braços, e começou a se afastar, preocupado.

— Você está com frio, ‘perai que vou chamar a mamãe. — Alex segurou sua camisa larga antes que pudesse se levantar.

— Não vá! Os vultos podem te pegar — relembrou Alex, assustado.

— Mas você ‘tá com frio.

— Não quero que você fique longe de mim — sussurrou Alex, puxando-o para si.

— Ok, eu não vou, mas deixa eu pegar o cobertor da sua cama!

— Não, não precisa... você pode me abraçar, isso me esquentaria — sugeriu, tímido.

— Ok.

Nick envolveu seus braços ao redor do corpo de Alex, abraçando-o apertado, e suas pernas se enlaçaram. Repousaram a cabeça uma encostada na outra, em um sentimento de aconchego. Como era bom estarem assim.

— Boa noite, Nick — murmurou Alex, entregando-se a sua incalculável fadiga.

—Boa noite, Alex — retrucou Nick, dando o último sorriso. — E que você não tenha mais pesadelos.


End file.
